darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Isai Florea
Isai is one of the many ancients that lives in the monastery known as the Retreat in the Veil of Mists. After Gabrielle, Trixie, and Teagan showed them the general area to look, he, Dragomir, Sandu, Petru, Benedek, Ferro, and Andor set out to find their lifemates, hope filling them once more. Isai had a brother, Iulian, who found his lifemate dying in a nursing home, but he used his life to hide Xavier's book for as long as possible, dying an honorable death. Isai is the last of his line. Dark Legacy Isai was one of the ancients who fought against Vadim. He received minor wounds. Dark Sentinel Isai arrived with Dragomir in the mountains near San Diego after Andor was healed. Isai was badly hurt by a master vampire when the warriors went to assist the family of five. Isai felt there was no hope for Elisabeta since she had been held captive and had been tortured by Sergey for so long, naming her a spy, much to Lorraine and Andor's disgust. Dragomir asked Isai how did he have a song written about him, when he had no compassion for others. Isai told Dragomir that's why he didn't have a song because he had too much compassion. Later, Isai and a family of five were used to lure Lorraine and several other hunters into a trap set by Benard Farmington, but he had shut down his heart and lungs to preserve blood, so the others in the Old Guard combined their minds to find him and rescue everyone. Then, when Sergey tried to infect Elisabeta with a parasite he had planted in Lorraine's skin, Isai was more than willing to protect the fragile female. He went to ground to heal from his wounds after the little snake-like parasite killed itself. Dark Illusion Isai is in the Sierra Mountains when he comes upon Julija, who makes his world blaze with vibrant colors. Because she rejects him, and he honest love of her, he tries to focus on completing bother of their goals. But, among all the secrets revealed, Julija and Isai are no longer able to fight the lifemate bond and become one. It is revealed that, before going to the monastery, Isai looked for his brother, Iulian, who was lost to him for all time. With Julija came a pack of Shadow Cats, all mated. First, Blue and Belle, who had bonded with Julija. Comet and Phaedra, and Phantom and Sable, were taken from Vasile and Avram by allowing them to feed from Isai. Taking inspiration from Ivory Malinov and her wolves, the pack of Shadow Cats rides on his back like tattoos, though he hopes that they will soon become fluid enough to go onto Julija's back without hurting or jarring her so that they can add to her protection. Dark Song Christine has said that Julija will appear in Dark Song, but Isai was not mentioned on her Members Only wall. This does not mean that Isai won't appear, just that he was not confirmed at the time. Trivia * His name is misspelled as Isia in Dark Legacy. Category:Carpathians (born) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males